


Бельгийские вафли

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Лучшей боевой тройке Центра «Аякс» попадается задание, которое они проваливают, кажется, впервые за всю карьеру.
Relationships: Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen





	Бельгийские вафли

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

— Знаешь, по чему я скучаю больше всего? — спросил Тоби, на ходу перезаряжая пистолет и выбрасывая пустую обойму за спину. В ухе отозвался смешок, рассыпавшись треском по радиоволнам. — По бельгийским вафлям, таким пышным, с ванильным соусом, как мама готовила на завтрак. Их в Лондоне нигде не делают.  
— Справа, — отозвался наушник, и Тоби отреагировал мгновенно: пригнувшись, он выстрелил в приближающуюся фигуру, перекатился под прикрытие уцелевшей вычурной колонны и прислушался. — Да попал-попал, не переживай, мне с балкона видно. Хочешь, я тебе их приготовлю?  
Тоби усмехнулся, поднимая голову, огляделся:  
— Выберемся — поговорим.  
— Ян, вы в курсе, что вы в общем эфире? — спросил Харри, видимо, оторвавшись от компьютера там, у себя в центре управления операциями. Со стороны Яна донеслась короткая серия выстрелов, за время которой у Тоби чуть сердце не остановилось, а потом, к его облегчению, вполне бодрый голос:  
— А что, ты тоже хочешь рецепт?  
— Нет, я к тому, что Эриксена за вашей болтовнёй не слышно, — Харри, как всегда, не отреагировал на шутку и на недовольное сопение Яна. — Как цель?  
— Сидит, что с ним сделается? — тут же отозвался Кристиан.  
Ему из всего отряда «Аякс» было сложнее всех. Пока Ян и Тоби зачищали коридоры банка, давая возможность другому отряду вывести заложников, Крис, которому не полагалось тяжёлой амуниции, лежал в вентиляционной шахте над входом в хранилище, держа на прицеле того идиота, сумевшего пробраться через сложную цепь охраны и теперь пытался взломать титановую дверь с многоуровневой защитой, за которой в небольшом кейсе ожидали транспортировки недавно выведенные штаммы сибирской язвы.  
— Дай ему ещё три минуты, — скомандовал Харри. — Если не пройдёт, стреляй.  
— Понял.  
Крис никогда не отличался многословием, и, кажется, это было единственной причиной, по которой Харри Кейн, лучший аналитик Центра, до сих пор не отказался водить их тройку.  
— Тоби, у тебя проблемы, — предупредил Харри, но предложить решение не успел.  
По раскуроченному полу, постукивая, прокатилась дымовая шашка и с шипением выплюнула облако едкого дыма. Тело Тоби сработало быстрее, чем разум — он рывком натянул на лицо болтающуюся под подбородком маску и распластался на полу, прячась в зеленоватых клубах.  
— Иду к тебе, — едва успел обронить Ян, но Харри оборвал его:  
— Отставить, — с его стороны донёсся хаотичный стук по клавиатуре. — Крис, выполняй последний приказ, Ян, на тебе зачистка верхних этажей, Тоби — подвал твой.  
За шипением газа и чьими-то нарочито осторожными шагами Тоби услышал, как Ян коротко ругнулся, но приказ принял — слишком уж встревоженный у Харри был голос. А потом на стороне Центра установилась непроницаемая тишина, и автоматический голос произнёс:  
— Включено радиомолчание.  
— Твою мать, — тихо сказал Тоби себе. Теперь было можно — чопорный Харри Кейн его не слышал. Его вообще никто не слышал, кроме, пожалуй, наёмников, пробиравшихся в подвал под банком. Краем уха он различал выстрелы над головой, где Ян выполнял свою часть задания, и от этого было едва ли не паршивей, чем от дыма. Тоби ненавидел, когда их с Яном разделяли, оставляя без огневой поддержки друг друга. Сейчас ему было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы его страховал Вертонген, или если бы он сам его прикрывал.  
— Как же вы мне все дороги, — устало сказал он, выдёргивая из кобуры на бедре второй пистолет. Прикрыв глаза, раз уж в дыму было ничего не видно, и полностью положившись на слух, он встал и нажал на курки. Стрелять с двух рук хорошо только в вестернах, и сейчас отдача тупой болью толкнулась в ладони, и эта боль эхом откликнулась в давней ране на плече, но это, действительно, оказалось быстрее. Двое получили по пуле в лоб, и теперь неуловимо напоминали индианок — раны наливались красным глянцем, как бинди. Третьему повезло больше — одна пуля застряла в бронежилете, а вторая — прошила насквозь плечо.  
Однако это не помешало ему сделать ответный выстрел.

Частота писка монитора изменилась, стоило Тоби проснуться. То, что он находится в больнице, он понял ещё до пробуждения. Он смутно помнил, как под пальцами рассыпался простреленный фильтр противогаза, и как лёгкие обожгло на первом же вдохе. Сил хватило на то, чтобы шарахнуться от ещё одного выстрела и добить уцелевшего наёмника, а потом газ подействовал.  
Видимо, Ян справился со своими верхними этажами быстро и успел вовремя. Тоби даже не сомневался, что, открыв глаза, увидит дремлющего в неудобном кресле Вертонгена.  
— Он в соседней палате, — коротко сказал Кристиан в ответ на его удивлённый взгляд. — Колено. То же, что и в прошлом году. Всё будет хорошо.  
Крис, хоть и говорил рубленными фразами, всегда умудрялся вкладывать в них самую нужную информацию, и это сейчас было более ценно, чем, например, разглагольствования Харри.  
— И нет, тебе пока к нему нельзя.  
— Это не очень подходит под категорию «всё будет хорошо», — проворчал Тоби и попытался приподняться на локтях, но тут же со стоном упал обратно на подушку. Виски тут же сдавило болью, а под повязкой на раненой руке будто раскалённым прутом провели, и Тоби поморщился, слыша, как ускорился писк пульсометра, вторя его сердцебиению. — Это худшее похмелье в моей жизни.  
Кристиан усмехнулся. В синеватом больничном свете тени на его резко вычерченном лице делали его похожим на готический барельеф. Было видно, что после этого задания ему едва ли удалось поспать больше пятнадцати минут в неудобном больничном кресле, и Тоби не торопил его расспросами об операции. Тем более, на главный вопрос он уже ответил.  
— Харри был здесь, — сказал Кристиан, бездумно водя кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику. — Кто-то вломился в нашу систему, и ему пришлось срочно отключаться. Атака на банк была приманкой чистой воды.  
После ви-экса и лекарств в голове мутилось, но даже так Тоби смог сложить два и два.  
— Они должны были знать, что именно хранится в том сейфе, чтобы выманить нас, — сказал он и, сцепив зубы, сел, отрывая от кожи присоски монитора. — У меня никто не выжил. У Яна?  
Крис качнул головой, но, к счастью, не предпринял попытки уложить Тоби обратно на больничную койку. Тот же Ян бы этого так просто не оставил.  
— Хреново, — к горлу подкатывала тошнота, поэтому Тоби невольно подстроился под стиль речи самого Кристиана, который молча встал и подставил ему плечо.  
— Мой последний приказ до радиомолчания был взять мою цель живьём, — тихо сказал Эриксен, протягивая Тоби его джинсы, которые, видимо, привёз из Центра Харри. — Центр отдал его по личному каналу, поняв, что безопасность общего эфира нарушена. Тебе помочь?  
— Ещё ты на мне джинсы не застёгивал...  
Кристиан хмыкнул, поднимая руки, будто сдавшись, но, подумав секунду, всё-таки сказал:  
— От помощи Яна ты бы не отказался.  
Это был не упрёк — просто замечание, сказанное, как и почти всё, что говорил Эриксен, с каменным лицом, и на него было совершенно невозможно обижаться. Тоби только отмахнулся, путаясь перебинтованными пальцами в пуговичках на джинсах.  
— Он вообще в курсе произошедшего? — спросил он, расправляя в руках футболку и, подумав, забросил её на плечо. Шевелить раненной рукой было слишком тяжело для такого полного переодевания.  
— Да, он в сознании, и Харри уже сказал ему, что наши имена скомпрометированы.  
— Хреново, — повторил Тоби и дошлёпав босыми пятками до двери, оглянулся на Эриксена. — Ты с нами?  
— Нас отстранили, — заметил Кристиан, — для безопасности Центра.  
— Это не ответ.  
Кристиан улыбнулся, и от этого его усталое и обычно невыразительное лицо будто посветлело, и стало заметно, что он младше и Тоби, и Яна.  
— «Аякс» своих не бросает.

— Меня здесь нет, — предупредил Харри, проходя в квартиру. — Я вообще позавчера улетел отдыхать на Бали.  
— С женой и двумя собаками, — проворчал из комнаты Ян. Он сидел, положив ногу в фиксаторе на табуретку, и от вынужденной неподвижности язвил на всех вокруг. Кристиан на его подколы не реагировал, Тоби — тем более, поэтому весь накопившийся яд достался Кейну.  
Квартиру они сняли за наличные через AirBNB на подставное имя: бельгийские туристы, чьи данные были подтверждены билетами на самолёт, приехали поглазеть на Биг-Бэн и дерби северного Лондона. Две спальни, маленькая гостиная, узкий диван в которой занял Кристиан, крошечная кухня с запасом чая на случай ядерной войны и четыре Wi-Fi точки на этаже, которые Ян взломал за минуту, — это было почти идеальное место.  
По привычке проверив коридор, Тоби закрыл дверь и, проводив Харри в комнату, замер на пороге. Сейчас гостиную не узнала бы даже хозяйка. Они сдвинули стол с клетчатой скатертью к окну, освободив место для двух спортивных сумок с оружием. Все уютные лампы были безжалостно выдернуты из розеток, чтобы дать достаточно энергии для компьютеров, и Харри пришлось переступать через провода, чтобы добраться до единственного свободного стула. Сев, он достал из рюкзака папку, помял её уголки и передал Яну.  
— Всё, что мне удалось собрать, пока меня не отстранили, как и вас, — Ян вытянул губы трубочкой, но свист не получился. Если уж и Харри отстранили, то дело совсем плохо. — Из наших остались только Деле и Эрик, они выводили заложников, и ушли раньше, чем к нам подключились. Они помогут, но вы знаете...  
Тоби кивнул, говоря за всех:  
— Знаем, можешь ничего не говорить.  
Деле и Эрик и без этого ходили под присмотром за многократные нарушения дисциплины и чересчур рискованные действия на операциях, и требовать от них участия было бы неправильно.  
Ян нахмурился, но промолчал и зарылся в документы из принесенной папки, и Харри с заметным облегчением во взгляде взялся за забытый на столе чайный прибор, и рука его дрогнула, когда Кристиан спросил, по-птичьи склонив голову:  
— Как насчёт того паренька из хранилища, моей цели?  
Шелест страниц прекратился сразу после этого вопроса, и в повисшей тишине было слышно, как под окнами дома гудят машины. Харри почесал длинную свою переносицу, но взгляд Эриксена, на памяти Тоби, никто не мог выдержать дольше двух минут, и Харри, в конце концов, тоже сдался.  
— Эрик Ламела, позывной Коко.  
— Позывной? — Ян подался вперёд и, зашипев от боли в коленке, снова откинулся на спинку дивана. — В смысле, он из наших.  
Харри кивнул, и Ян снова зашипел, на сей раз, пряча ругательство, а вот Эриксена этот ответ, похоже, порадовал.  
— Судя по всему, он работал под прикрытием, но у меня нет доступа к его личному делу. Я вообще не знал об этом до радиомолчания.  
— Ты мог его убить, — Ян толкнул Кристиана локтем, но тот промолчал, отбирая у Яна папку. — Так какой у нас план?  
Он смотрел на Тоби, когда спрашивал это, и тот невольно подобрался. Обычно всеми их действиями распоряжался Центр в лице Харри, но сейчас, без доступа к данным и компьютерам координационки, Кейн выглядел немного растерянным и явно не мог быстро подсказать правильный ответ. Тоби вздохнул и поднял здоровую руку, загибая пальцы:  
— Узнать, что искали в системе, — раз, найти этих ублюдков раньше, чем они найдут нас, — два...  
— Уничтожить — три, — закончил за него Эриксен и снова ткнулся носом в папку с документами.  
— Но сначала — отдых, — Тоби посмотрел на часы, висевшие над молчащим телевизором, и пошёл на кухню ставить чайник.  
План был дурацким и, что уж, невыполнимым. Будь у них подкрепление Центра, Тоби взялся бы за это дело без колебаний, но с бинтами на своей руке, травмой Яна и без нормального аналитика всё это попахивало провалом.  
Услышав за бульканьем закипающей воды стук трости, он обернулся и, не раздумывая, подставил Яну локоть, за который тот уцепился, с благодарностью принимая помощь.  
— Ты чего встал?  
— Они там слишком нервные, — Ян дёрнул плечом и, опираясь на трость, потянулся за кружками в навесном ящике. — Переживающий Крис, ты представь вообще, — Тоби хмыкнул, разворачиваясь, но тут же нахмурился: несмотря на шутку, Ян не улыбался. Он крутил в пальцах хрупкую чашечку, и под рыжеватым завитком чёлки на его лбу видно было тревожную морщинку. — Полтора инвалида и снайпер без огневой поддержки, — тихо сказал он, выставляя чашки на стол и выравнивая их так, чтобы ручки смотрели строго на запад. — Может, нам тоже всем лучше на Бали?  
— У тебя нет жены и двух собак, — Тоби осторожно отстранил его руку от парада чашек и помог ему сесть на табуретку, — К тому же, я уверен, тебе тоже интересно, что за херня происходит.  
Эти слова заставили Яна улыбнуться, и пусть улыбка эта вышла немного грустной, Тоби всё равно засчитал её на свой счёт. Их боевая тройка, сформированная ещё на задании в Амстердаме, всегда выходила сухой из воды, и теперь ощущение беспомощности, кажется, могло расколоть команду и сломать Яна.  
Ни того, ни другого Тоби допустить не мог.  
— Я люблю малину и ванильный соус, — сказал он, разливая чай по чашкам, и, в ответ на изумление во взгляде Яна, пояснил: — Ты обещал мне вафли, когда мы выберемся из этого задания.  
— Тебя всегда больше интересует еда, — притворно проворчал Ян в ответ и, подхватив чашки, похромал обратно в комнату.

Вытащить Ламелу из Центра предложил Эриксен, и Тоби сперва подумал, что эта хорошая идея, потому что Кристиан обычно других не выдавал, но стоило им добраться до здания и припарковать арендованный фургон за квартал от цели, и Тоби начало потряхивать.  
— Напомни мне, почему мы это делаем? — спросил он у Яна. Тот задумчиво барабанил пальцами по рулю, то и дело поглядывая на экран планшета, на котором голубая точка дублировала движения Эриксена по улице.  
План был, в целом, неплохой: зайти с крыши через вентиляцию до подземного отсека, в котором, судя по информации от Деле, держали Ламелу, а потом уйти через канализацию. В нормальной ситуации они пошли бы с вертолётом, десятком снайперов в каждом здании квартала и тремя запасными путями отступления. Сейчас у них была только одна попытка и никакого подкрепления.  
— Позавчера за чаем мы решили, что Центру выгоднее его просто убрать, — сказал Ян, отправляя в рот две таблетки обезболивающего. — Замять это дело, будто ничего не было, восстановить брешь в информационной системе и запустить внутреннее расследование, в рамках которого нас сошлют в какой-нибудь Йоркшир патрулировать почту и две сельские дороги.  
Ян цитировал его собственные слова, и Тоби это немного раздражало. Хотя, наверное, это от беспомощности.  
— Полтора инвалида, — прошипел Тоби, и Ян, ухмыльнувшись, протянул ему пузырёк с таблетками.  
— Два с половиной, — поправил он, — Крис вполне здоров.  
— На голову он больной.  
— Ну, это и до сегодняшней вылазки было ясно, разве нет?  
На лобовое стекло опустился красный кленовый лист и прилип над левым дворником, будто отпечаток чьей-то ладони. Тоби поёжился от этого сравнения и, чтобы отвлечься, уставился в окно. С места, где они припарковали фургон, здание Центра неплохо просматривалось. Там всё было спокойно: входили и выходили люди в строгих костюмах, переговаривались у газетного киоска дежурные полицейские, и часы над входом послушно отмеряли минуты, будто ничего не происходило. Тоби не сомневался, что сейчас на верхних этажах Центра, в техническом департаменте кипела работа, и только это и могло, пожалуй, отвлечь людей от таких мелочей, как посторонний стук в вентиляции и минутное прерывание цепей сигнализации. По крайней мере, на этом и строился план Эриксена.  
У Яна пиликнул телефон, оповещая о новом сообщении. Ян хмыкнул и показал сообщение Тоби, поворачивая ключ в зажигании.  
«У вас есть три минуты. Д.» С незнакомого номера. Это мог быть как Деле, так и Дайер: они оба дежурили сегодня.  
Стоило мотору заурчать, как канализационный люк на тротуаре у закрытого арабского магазинчика приподнялся, и оттуда выбрался Крис в изгвазданном комбинезоне. Опустившись на одно колено, он протянул руку и помог Ламеле выбраться на поверхность. Тот с непривычки прищурился от солнечного света, но в открытую дверь фургона нырнул ловко, как не мог сделать ни один гражданский. Тоби знал — насмотрелся на них за три года работы.  
Едва дождавшись, пока Крис поставит крышку люка на место, Ян вдавил педаль газа в пол, и фургончик с рекламой хот-догов бодро рванул с места, быстро затерявшись в потоке машин.  
— С ума сойти, — сказал Тоби, когда они отъехали достаточно далеко от Центра. — Сработало.  
За его спиной возился Кристиан, перелезая из неприметного чёрного комбинезона в нормальную одежду, и оттуда попахивало сыростью и ржавчиной, намертво въевшимися в ткань. Одежду потом нужно будет сжечь, фургон — вернуть албанцам со второй частью оплаты, а спасённого из Центра Ламелу — допросить, но это могло подождать.  
— У нас и не такое срабатывало, — Ян на мгновение отвлёкся от дороги, чтобы подмигнуть Тоби, — так что мог бы и не удивляться.  
— Харри будет нами гордиться, — подал голос Эриксен, и тут же в повисшей на миг тишине раздался растерянный голос спасённого:  
— Ребят, я вас не знаю, но вы точно психи.

Коко сидел на диване, грея руки о кружку чая из тонкого йоркширского фарфора, и старательно избегал взглядов своих спасителей. Видимо, он ещё помнил, как Крис жёсткими своими пальцами взял его за загривок в подземном хранилище банка и в наручниках выволок на свет. Тоби понимал это его поведение, но всё равно нервно барабанил пальцами здоровой руки по столу. Ян стоял рядом, и Тоби касался плечом его бока, чувствуя не только тепло, но и поддержку.  
— Ну? — Ян рассеянно положил ладонь Тоби на шею. Его пальцы легонько прошлись по линии роста волос, прежде чем замереть над воротом футболки. — Чего молчишь?  
Кристиан недовольно посмотрел на него от двери и сел рядом с Ламелой на диван, почти вплотную. Была у Эриксена эта суперспособность — его спокойствие заражало. Ламела не стал исключением из этого правила — стоило Крису задеть своей острой коленкой его напряженные ноги, и Ламела враз выдохнул, отставил кружку и, сцепив пальцы, впервые за вечер прямо посмотрел Тоби в глаза.  
— Кто-то в Центре связался с китайской мафией, — сказал он. — Моё задание было выяснить, кто именно.  
— И как, выяснил? — спросил Ян, опередив Тоби, но Эрик только покачал головой, и Ян слегка сжал пальцы на затылке Тоби, будто пытаясь спрятать разочарование за этим жестом. От этого прикосновения Тоби едва не заурчал, но сдержался. — Китайцы в последнее время сильно выросли, а денег у них хватит, чтобы купить весь Центр со всеми нашими секретными подразделениями.  
— Они и на Харри облизываются, — подал голос Кристиан, — он говорил, что получил недвусмысленное предложение с пятью нулями в неделю.  
— Представляю, что он ответил, — протянул Тоби, и Крис улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Не представляешь.  
— Но Паулиньо они сманили, — погрустнев, напомнил Эрик, и Тоби кивнул. Он помнил этого рослого спецназовца из бразильской тройки. Они вместе работали над разминированием Уэмбли пару лет назад, а потом Паулиньо куда-то исчез. Оказывается, теперь он занимается другой стороной привычной работы на том конце света.  
Какое-то время в комнате было тихо. Предзакатные лучи солнца прыгали по стенкам кружки, которую Эрик снова взял в руки, Крис сосредоточенно смотрел в одну точку, решая что-то про себя, Ян бездумно трогал кончиками пальцев малозаметную родинку на шее Тоби, а Тоби... Ему хотелось послать всё к чертям, привычно настучать отчёт о работе их боевой тройки, послать его в Центр и уйти на законные три выходных после задания, а потом — снова на тренировки, ждать вызова в полевые операции. И ещё — чтобы Ян подольше не убирал руку.  
— А зачем они в банк-то полезли? — нарушил тишину Эриксен. — Сильно сомневаюсь, что им нужны были именно штаммы, иначе они всё провернули бы тише и спокойнее.  
Эрик коротко посмотрел на него через плечо и впервые улыбнулся, отчего его смуглое лицо словно бы посветлело.  
— Им нужна была лучшая боевая тройка Центра, которую, конечно же, направили на эту операцию.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, — попытался пошутить Тоби, но его вдруг перебил Эриксен, ставший ещё более серьёзным, чем обычно:  
— Убить или...?  
Ламела только пожал плечами:  
— Любыми силами заставить работать на них или уничтожить.  
— Скорее уничтожить, — возмутился Ян. — Неужели, они действительно думали, что смогут нас купить?  
— Деньги — не единственный рычаг.  
Эрик произнёс это просто и обыденно, но Тоби вдруг поёжился. Он представил, что было бы, если бы их, всё-таки, взяли. И что бы Тоби был готов сделать, пригрози они, например, убить Яна.  
— Мы пойдём напрямую к Боссу, — сказал он, хлопнув себя здоровой ладонью по колену, и Эриксен вдруг хищно усмехнулся:  
— Коко сможет передать им наши координаты, — сказал он тихо, — если мы им так нужны, пусть попробуют прийти и взять нас ещё раз.

Тоби разбудило ощущение тревоги, и он рывком сел на кровати, выдёргивая из-под подушки пистолет. После визита Почеттино они все были немного на нервах.  
Босс смотрелся в этой съёмной квартирке, как хаммер среди детсадовских велосипедов. Сев на колченогий венский стул, он выслушал сухой отчёт Тоби, проверил оставленные Кейном данные, довольный работой своего лучшего аналитика, и, по-птичьи склонив голову, задал Ламеле несколько вопросов, ответы на которые не удивили только Эриксена, а потом поднялся на ноги.  
— Страховка у вас будет, так что выполняйте, — он нахмурился, видимо, просчитывая про себя какие-то дополнительные действия. — Требуйте встречи с их главным, а там посмотрим, в каком из наших отделов кончаются нити.  
Когда он ушёл, Эриксен за руку утащил Ламелу на кухню, чтобы за слишком крепким для остальных кофе проработать приманку для противников, а Ян, посмурнев, заперся в своей спальне. Тоби бы всё отдал, чтобы дверь в его комнату оказалась незапертой, и можно было сесть с ним рядом и, как и раньше, выспросить, что его тревожит, и постараться исправить это.  
До самой темноты дверь так и не открылась, а среди ночи Ян разбудил его, прокравшись в его комнату.  
— Не спится, — пожаловался он, проигнорировав пистолет в руках Тоби, и тот неловко убрал оружие обратно под подушку. Выглядеть параноиком перед опасной операцией ему не нравилось. — Крис и Эрик дрыхнут, а я не могу.  
— Диван же один... — начал было Тоби, но, поняв, что ему не показалась собственническая нежность во взгляде Криса, прикусил язык.  
— Они оба компактные, — усмехнулся Ян, заметив его смущение. — И после Никласа можно было бы и не удивляться.  
— Я и не удивляюсь, — проворчал Тоби и дёрнул выключатель на лампе. В масляно жёлтом свете тревога на лице Яна была заметнее, и Тоби, подвинувшись, хлопнул ладонью по кровати рядом с собой. — Садись. Рассказывай.  
Ян уже почти не хромал — заморозка и привычка тела делали своё дело. Кейн всегда удивлялся, говоря, что на них всё заживает, как на собаках. Ян после каждого такого замечания картинно гавкал и обещал погрызть Харри тапочки, но сейчас ему было не до шуток. Он сел, и матрас прогнулся под тяжестью его тела. Опустив голову, Ян бездумно погладил краешек одеяла в сантиметре от коленки Тоби и поморщился:  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты завтра не ходил, — выдавил он, наконец.  
— Рука почти в порядке, я могу стрелять, и вообще...  
— Не в руке дело, — перебил его Ян, и у Тоби сердце заколотилось, как бешеное, когда горячая рука Яна замерла-таки на его колене. — Я не знаю, что я могу согласиться сделать, пригрози они убить тебя.  
Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, Тоби положил ладонь поверх руки Яна. Ему не верилось, что это происходит с ним сейчас. Последние полгода он репетировал похожие фразы, надеясь однажды между шутками ввернуть в привычный флирт на общей радиоволне вымученную правду. О том, как он до холода в пальцах боялся за Яна на каждой операции и как любил редкие посиделки в баре в выходные после них, о том, как он хотел бы приносить ему завтрак в постель и всегда смеяться над его шутками, даже несмешными.  
— Я готовил такую же речь, — признался он. — Собирался рассказать её тебе за утренним кофе, но ты успел раньше.  
Пальцы Яна дрогнули, но он не попытался отстраниться, только чуть повернул руку, чтобы стиснуть ладонь Тоби в своей.  
— Ни ты, ни я от этой операции не откажемся, так что пойдём все вчетвером, — тихо сказал Тоби, убрав забинтованными пальцами рыжий завиток со лба Яна. Жест, который он так мечтал совершить последние полгода, сейчас вышел естественно, и Ян даже не шевельнулся, принимая эту ласку с едва заметной улыбкой. — Разве что, Крису удастся уговорить Эрика.  
— Нам же не удалось убедить друг друга, — Ян посмотрел на дверь. — Хотя я бы не хотел проходить мимо к своей комнате, когда он попытается это сделать. Есть вещи, которые я совсем не хочу знать про Эриксена.  
Тоби невольно рассмеялся и, подвинувшись, кивнул Яну на вторую половину кровати:  
— Обещаю не пинать больную ногу во сне и не приставать, — он помолчал секунду, глядя, как Ян вылезает из футболки и тщательно скручивает ремень от джинсов в кольцо, и добавил решительно: — По крайней мере, пока ты не выздоровеешь окончательно.  
— Я учту, — серьезно сказал Ян, и это так не вязалось с его обычными язвительными шуточками, что до Тоби, наконец-то, дошло. Он действительно только что получил признание в любви, пусть и сформулированное по-другому, и от этого ему стало удивительно спокойно.  
Когда Ян, устроившись рядом, обхватил его поперёк живота и щекотно ткнулся кудрявой чёлкой в спину, Тоби выключил свет и прикрыл глаза. Его сердце под ладонью Яна билось размеренно, и завтрашняя операция больше не пугала.  
У него появился весомый повод завершить её успешно.


End file.
